Red
Red is a trainer from the Pokémon series. He appeared in the Death Battle Season 2 finale, Pokémon VS Digimon along with his Charizard against Digimon Tamer Tai and his Agumon. He was voiced by Nathan Sharp. Bio Red is the protagonist from the first Pokémon game, Red and Blue. ''He was originally a young trainer from Pallet Town who would go on to try and catch all 150 available Pokémon. In ''Origins, Red chose Charmander as his starter Pokémon and bonded with it over the course of his adventure, where he beat all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders, the evil organization Team Rocket, and his Rival Blue before taking on the legendary Mewtwo. After catching all 150 available Pokémon, Red and his Charizard resided on the top of Mount Silver, waiting for future trainers worthy of a challenge. Death Battle Info Red *Age (Met Charmander): 10 years *Age (Current): 16 years *Height: Approx. 4'06" / 137 cm *Weight: N/A *Hometown: Pallet Town *First Pokémon: Charmander *Accomplishments **Defeated all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders **Became Kanto Champion **Collected 150+ Pokémon Death Battle Quotes *''Who's that Pokémon?'' *''Whoa, you can talk!? You must be really rare!'' *''I choose you, Charizard!'' *''Mega Punch!'' *''Flamethrower!'' *''Fire Blast!'' *''Keep it up!'' *''Aim above its head!'' *''Rock Smash!'' *''Get up, Charizard!'' *''It's not over yet! I believe in Charizard!'' *''N-no. This is Mega Evolution!'' *''Let's go, Mega Charizard! Dragon Claw!'' *''Flare Blitz!'' *''What!? It evolved again!?'' *''Charizard! Take him out quick!'' *''Dragon Claw!'' *''Use Swift!'' *''That's it! Set him up!'' *''Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn!'' *''Hoohoo! Yes, we did it!'' *''What are you doing!? We're not supposed to fight!'' *''Oh geez...'' *''Charizard...you okay...?'' Gallery Red Green Red.png|Classic Red tumblr_inline_n8s9fuMP5y1rm70qs.png|Red as he appears in the Pokemon manga 1-Two6GLVBax5s6g_QFoufuw.png|Red as he appears in the anime Pokemon Origins Red_Generations.png|Red as he appears in the new mini-series, Pokemon Generations TrainerBrawl.png|Red as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red (3D Model).png|Red's 3D model that was used in Pokémon VS Digimon Red and Charizard.png|Red & his Charizard Red & Mega Charizard X.png|Red & Mega Charizard X Red & Mewtwo.png|Red & Mewtwo in the Pokemon Manga Series Red(Sprire Verison).gif|Red's sprite in Pokemon Heartgold, Soulsilver, Black 2 & White 2 Red & his Charizard.png|Red & Charizard from HGSS & BW2 Red (Pokémon Sun and Moon).png|Red as he appears in Pokémon Sun and Moon Red's 3D Model from Sun & Moon.png|Red's 3D Model from Pokemon Sun & Moon EN_TitleScreen_Red.jpg|His First Appearence Trivia * Red is the first Pokémon Trainer to be featured in DEATH BATTLE! * Red is the second assistant combatant to be physical beaten by another assistant, which is his rival, Tai. While the first being Grim, being hacked by Otacon in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. * During the episode was live, Ben Singer asked Nathan Sharp if he wanted to voice as Red, and Nate had agreed to voice Red. * Red's model was from Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the fight. * Red's the only Pokémon combatant who isn't a Pokémon. * Red is the first combatant to be voice by a famous youtuber, Nathan Sharp(NateWantsToBattle) References * Red (Pokémon) on Wikipedia * Red on Bulbapedia * Red on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Human Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Mascots Category:TV Show Combatants Category:A team of Combatants